


Impulsive Questions

by pinehollowfarms



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, SDV, Stardew, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinehollowfarms/pseuds/pinehollowfarms
Summary: The farmer offers to bring Harvey coffee.





	Impulsive Questions

“Okay... let’s see... I think that’s everything, it looks like you’re in good working order.” Harvey looks up at you over his glasses and smiles. It’s a warm smile, but cordial.   
“Thanks Dr. Harvey” you say, “this time next year?”  
Harvey chuckles. “I’m sure I’ll see you in here before then.” His face becomes more serious and he raises his eyebrows. “Since you refuse to take my advice regarding the safety of amateur mining.”   
You laugh, as if to brush off his concern. Even though you fully intend to keep visiting the mines, part of you is glad to know he’s genuinely worried for you. Sure, Harvey is your doctor- he’s everybody’s doctor, but he’s one of your favorite people in town. After a few years of seeing him at holidays and occasionally at Gus’ place, you consider him a friend as well. If you’re being honest with yourself, you’d like to consider him a bit more than that.   
You check your watch. “Hey Harvey,” you say, “it’s almost three, that’s when you close up here right?” Harvey looks up from his clipboard and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yes,” he replies, the tone of a question creeping into his voice. “But after the clinic closes, I ususally need to spend some time on paperwork.”   
You pause for a moment and think. “Do you want me to bring you a coffee or something? I was uh, going to go get something to eat anyway.” Even though you’ve just offered a small favor, a nervousness stirs somewhere inside you.   
Harvey looks a bit surprised, and you begin to think that most of his patients don’t offer to buy him coffee after their appointments. After a brief moment, he replies. “Actually, I would be extremely appreciative if you could do that, I mean, if it’s not too much trouble. Don’t go out of your way, please.” He seems less surprised as he speaks, and more flustered.   
“Oh, yeah, of course! It’s not a big deal.” You assure him. You hop off of the table you had been sitting on and pick up your things from the chair in the corner. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” As you head for the door, Harvey stops you.   
“Oh, when you go out, be sure to let Maru know not to lock the front door after she clocks out.” You nod and wave behind you as you make your way to the front of the office.   
“Hey Maru!” You walk up to her seat at the front of the clinic. She looks up from the desk, where she’s working on a game of sudoku. “Can you leave the front unlocked for me? I told Harvey I’d grab him a coffee from the saloon.”   
“Oh!” Maru giggles. “That’s why your face is red. I was going to ask if the thermostat in here was up too high.” She gives you a knowing smile and you roll your eyes. Still, you can’t help but smile back at her.   
“Thanks Maru.” You respond, letting a sliver of sarcasm creep through your voice.   
The saloon is empty that afternoon, and Gus is drying a glass with his rag behind the counter. There’s something about the sight of a saloon owner behind an old bar with a rag in his hand that strikes you as timeless. That’s part of the beauty of small towns like this, they don’t seem to change much over the decades.   
You order a few slices of pizza to go, and two coffees. Yours has cream and sugar, and Harvey’s is black. Walking back across the square, you struggle to hold both drinks and your to-go box. You push the door of the clinic open with your shoulder and shuffle in. “Harvey?” You call out.   
His head pokes out of his office door and into the hallway. “You’re back! Oh dear, let me give you a hand.” He jogs down the hall, and grabs his coffee from your hands. He carefully brings it up to his face and takes a sip, and he thanks you profusely. After this exchange, a brief silence fills the waiting room. “Well,” Harvey begins, “Thank you again, this is very kind of you. And good, strong coffee is just one of my very favorite things.” He looks down at the paper cup in his hands and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards into a small smile. It’s incredibly endearing.   
Before you realize what you’re saying, a question falls out of your mouth.   
“Harvey, could I take you out sometime? Like, uh, on a date.”   
His head snaps up to look at you, and the deepest blush you’ve ever seen begins to creep across his cheeks and spread up to his ears.   
“I’m sorry, you want to do what?” His face is an image of complete, genuine disbelief, and his voice falters a bit in his reply.   
You start to apologize, stumbling over your words. “Oh I’m sorry- I didn’t- Um- If that’s not appropriate or-“  
He reaches a hand out to stop you. “No, no, I’m sorry. You just surprised me.” He swallows and takes a breath. “I would like that. Nobody has asked me that in a long time.”   
Relief floods over you, followed swiftly by giddiness. “Okay, wow.” you say, trying and failing to conceal your enthusiasm. “Um, could I have your phone number? I can text you later this week once I know when I’ll be free.”  
“Oh,” says Harvey, “This is a bit embarrassing, but I don’t have a cell phone. I suppose that’s old fashioned of me. You can give me a call on my landline.”  
He gives you the number and you enter in into your phone. He does seem embarrassed, so you don’t make a big deal out of it. It doesn’t surprise you, after all he is at least a few years older that you, and small towns don’t change as quickly as the big city. You do wonder though, if Harvey is younger than he seems. There’s a touch of gray beginning to crop up just at his temples, but you’d just as easily believe it was premature graying as a result of stress. The same goes for the worry lines around his eyebrows.   
You each say goodbye and you head out of the clinic. As you walk home, a lightness fills your chest and it’s everything you can do not to skip down the road back to the farm. You hadn’t planned to ask him out that day, but you also have a significant track record of making impulsive decisions; some good, some bad. This was a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, thank you!! I wrote this mostly to see if i could do it, i haven’t tried to write a fic in years but harvey seriously has my heart. in theory, another chapter is coming soon! i hope!


End file.
